1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a panel assembly including at least two panels and a connector member for mounting the panels to a support surface. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a panel assembly in which the panels are positioned edge-to-edge in coplanar relationship with the respective confronting edges thereof spaced apart, and the connector member is inserted between the confronting panel edges and interlocks the panels together upon being fixedly secured to the support surface. The invention is also directed to the connector member for use in mounting the panels to the support surface, as well as to a method of assembling the panels together utilizing this connector member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Applicant has already described in his Canadian Pat. No. 1,049,736 of Mar. 26, 1979 a panel assembly featuring interlocking panels juxtaposed edge-to-edge in coplanar relationship and having on the respective confronting edges thereof a tongue and groove arrangement. The tongue and groove on the confronting edge of one panel are downwardly inclined and lockingly engaged with the respective groove and tongue on the confronting edge of the adjacent panel, which are upwardly inclined and complementary to the downwardly inclined tongue and groove. Before assembling the panels by juxtaposing them edge-to-edge so as to cause the panels to laterally interlock through their respective tongues and grooves, it is necessary however to fix one panel to a support surface, such as a sub-floor, by driving one or more nails or screws into the panel edge through its upwardly inclined groove; the other panel after being juxtaposed is similarly fixed to the sub-floor. Applicant has found through experience that the application of such interlocking panels as flooring, although advantageous, is restricted by the fact that portions of the adjacent tongue can be chipped or broken off by inaccurate hammering. The fact that the nails or screws must be driven into the panel edge at an angle towards the panel, increases the difficulties of joining the panels particularly since the panels should be urged towards each other to ensure a tight joint.
In addition, when the panel assembly of the above type comprises a combination of two end panels and one or more central panels interposed between the end panels and such panels are to be completely covered by a wear-resistant coating with an anti-skid surface defined in the top coating of each panel, it is necessary to employ three molds for injecting the coating material over the panels. A first mold is utilized for one end panel having a flat edge and a downwardly inclined tongue and groove arrangement on the opposite edge, a second mold for the central panels having on one edge an upwardly inclined tongue and groove arrangement and on the opposite edge a downwardly inclined tongue and groove arrangement, and finally a third mold for the other end panel having a flat edge and an upwardly inclined tongue and groove arrangement on the opposite edge. This of course greatly contributes to a high cost production of such coated panels.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,297 of Nov. 6, 1945 to use a connector member for joining sheet elements at various angles. The connector member proposed in this patent, which may have various designs according to the intended arrangement of the sheet elements, comprises an extruded plastic strip having along each edge thereof flexed side walls defining a groove for receiving a beaded edge of the sheet element also made of plastic, the flexed side walls of the connecting strip exerting a gripping action on the beaded edge received in the groove. Although the natural elasticity of the plastic is sufficient to hold the elements together into substantially rigid structures, it is generally necessary to weld together the plastic material of the walls forming the groove and of the bead by heat or solvent action at the line of contact, in order to provide a secure locking between the elements. Such type of assembly is accordingly time-consuming to effect and cannot be conveniently used particularly for flooring owing to the upper side walls of the connecting strip protruding at the joint over the surfaces of the sheet elements, and detracting from the appearance of the flooring surface.